With the development of industries such as Augmented Reality (AR), Virtual Reality (VR), many monocular ARs, binocular ARs and VR products have been used by a large number of users. These devices usually have a limited number of keys, thus peripherals such as a mouse or a keyboard is needed to assist inputting certain character information in cases where a user name, a password, search information, etc., is to be input. This is inconvenient for such wearable products to connect theses peripherals.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.